The Strength of Lilac
by meganedanshi
Summary: Itachi had always thought of her as strong unlike what majority of the village people kept saying. He wasn't talking about physical strength. No. She had her own strength. A different kind of strength that made him unable to tear his eyes and thoughts away from the quiet Hyuuga heiress as the years passed by. Too bad he wasn't the only one to notice. ItaHina. SasuHina. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This story is a bit AU-ish in the beginning. Moreover, this is absolutely my first time writing a Naruto fanfic so do correct me if I make some mistakes on facts or characterizations along the way. Aaaand.. I'm not really fond of a crying Hinata so hopefully there won't be too much waterworks in this fanfic. Rating will probably change in the future depending on how the story writes itself. Anyway, I'm going to rate it as T just to be on the safe side.

**Summary**: Itachi had always thought of her as strong unlike what majority of the village people kept saying. He wasn't talking about physical strength-no, she had her own strength. A different kind of strength that made him unable to tear his eyes and thoughts away from the quiet Hyuuga heiress as the years passed by. Too bad he wasn't the only one to notice.

* * *

oOo

**Chapter 1**

_by: meganedanshi_

oOo

* * *

The mindless chattering of people with their loud voices made the young Uchiha Itachi want to frown, but his face showed no negative emotion whatsoever. He was calm and collected on the outside showing a perfect example of a well-mannered 11-year old adolescent. His onyx eyes drifted to his side when a small hand continuously pulled the sleeve of his shirt. An amused smile formed on his lips as he gazed upon his younger brother, Sasuke, who was openly pouting at the predicament that they were in.

Currently, they were at a birthday celebration held within the Hyuuga compound. It was a common occurrence for different clan heads along with their families to attend the said event. Itachi would've rather disappeared somewhere and reappear only when his presence was needed, but that wasn't the case because it was the first time that Sasuke was able to come with them. Their father usually left him with their other relatives because according to him, Sasuke was too young to participate in such events and would only be a nuisance. Itachi frowned upon his reasoning and wanted to show him that Sasuke wasn't a nuisance at all and that he could very well behave as properly as any of the children here.

"Do we have to stay long, nii-san? I think I'm going deaf because of all these stupid and loud voices."

Well, he still believed that despite the growing irritation in his brother's face.

"Wait here, Sasuke. I'll find mother and father and ask if we could leave early. We don't have to do anything important here anyway," he playfully ruffled Sasuke's hair before quickly disappearing to find their parents.

He turned to a corner and immediately stopped upon seeing a group of young boys surrounding a small girl. He tried to analyze the situation without alerting them, but the girl was directly facing him and so her attention focused in on his figure. His eyes immediately fixed on the girl's pearly white ones and for a brief moment, he was taken aback by how she met his gaze without faltering. Usually, people would be cautious enough not to stare directly at their clan's pitch black eyes for fear of being put under a genjutsu. He could've attributed it to ignorance, but his mind did not fully believe that the young girl was ignorant of the Uchiha when she herself came from one of the respectable clans in Konoha. His thoughts were cut short when one of the boys forcefully pushed the petite girl. She landed roughly on her knees and from the looks of it, she might have bruised and cut herself from all the rubble on the ground. The Uchiha was about to step in to help but he had noticed she mouthed something to him. If it was only a normal person, they wouldn't have been able to decipher her silent words and pass it off as her lips trembling in fear but that wasn't the case. He was so surprised that a mere young girl about the same age as his brother was able to stop him twice in a day without even lifting a finger.

_P-Please don't concern y-yourself with this._ These were the words she had silently spoken and he decided to comply with it, albeit unwillingly. He briefly nodded in her direction before disappearing somewhere just to hide his presence and watch at how the predicament will unfold.

Minutes passed by with him watching her being shoved here and there as she tried to stand her ground. For some it would look like a pitiful scene, but to him that was not the case. He was in awe at the courage of the little girl. Not a drop of tear can be seen from her face and despite being pushed around, she did not utter a single complaint. It took almost twenty minutes until the group of boys got tired of bullying her. They mocked, taunted and laughed at her before deciding that it had gotten a bit boring now. Just as the group passed by him, Itachi was about to reach out and teach them a lesson when he heard her speak.

"Please,don't."

He turned to see her pleading face and was completely confused at her behavior. He flash stepped towards her direction and stopped a foot away from where she was sitting on the ground.

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask.

"It's..i-it's wrong to resort to senseless violence," her legs and arms were still trembling from the abuse yet she still tried to stand up. Her gaze never faltering.

"_They_ hurt you. Isn't that senseless?" he deadpanned and saw her blush from embarrassment.

"T-then it's w-wrong to take revenge," she stubbornly replied still looking at him. Itachi sighed in frustration. She needed to know that the world doesn't always work that way and that she should know how to fight back.

"What's your name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," she calmly replied and then proceeded to dust off her kimono. He saw her flinch when her clothes came in contact with her scraped knees and wounded palms.

"Are you of the main or the branch family?" He couldn't see the mark because of her bangs and from her answer he would find out how to deal with the situation. She was startled when she heard his question.

"W-why?"

"Because if you're from the main house of the Hyuuga clan then your elders wouldn't just let this incident pass-"he stopped and stared intently at the girl in front of him before smirking.

"So that was your plan? You won't resort to any violence, but through politics?" he shook his head quite disappointed at the turn of events.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata confusedly looked at the young boy.

"I'm saying that you won't raise your fist to those brats because it would be more damaging if your family does it for you," he snidely remarked, turning his gaze sideways completely.

"I won't do that!" she remarked clenching her fist at her sides despite the pain from her wounds.

"Ohh.. Why wouldn't you?" he raised a brow. He was very interested to know what sort of excuse she had for him.

"Because then they would never want to become my friends," she replied a tinge of sadness could be heard from her voice. She straightened her posture and exhibited a perfect bow despite her injuries before leaving him dumbfounded.

To say that Uchiha Itachi was taken aback was an understatement. He felt ashamed for treating the Hyuuga girl in that manner and was planning to apologize when he saw Sasuke walking towards him.

"Nii-san, where were you? Father and mother are looking for you."

"Ah, sorry. I was a bit preoccupied...with something..," Itachi let his brother drag him back to where their parents were. He was still too busy thinking up of ways to apologize.

"Ah! There you both are," Uchiha Fugaku exclaimed, motioning for them to come closer.

Upon seeing their father greeting them in that matter, both the Uchiha siblings straightened their backs and cleared their minds of any musings. Despite only being eleven and six year old children, much was already being expected from them.

"Hiashi-san, you remember my eldest, Itachi. We brought along his younger brother, Sasuke," Fugaku introduced them to the Hyuuga clan's head and his wife.

"Yes, yes. I can see that Sasuke is also going to be a great shinobi like his brother," Hiashi Hyuuga commented as the two brothers bowed respectfully.

Itachi merely observed the group he was in. The two clan heads were discussing mundane topics that he had no interest in but still took note of in case their father catches him being distracted. He managed to stop himself from chuckling upon seeing that his younger brother was trying his best not to yawn. He decided to look around the premises to find the girl he met when Hiashi Hyuuga said something that caught his attention.

"Let me introduce my first born daughter as well. It is her birthday, after all, Hinata," the clan leader called and from his side appeared the Hyuuga heiress.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said and bowed.

Itachi and Hinata locked gazes for a split second upon recognizing each other. Itachi was the first to recover and nodded in her direction. Sasuke, on the other hand, uncharacteristically offered a small smile to the heiress to which she returned with a bright one of her own.

The exchange was not lost on the four pairs of eyes looking at their children. Fugaku and Hiashi knowingly looked at each other before proceeding to go inside and mingle with the other powerful shinobi in their village. Mikoto Uchiha and Hinata's mother also went inside to see the other Hyuuga daughter, Hanabi, leaving the three children behind.

And then, black eyes met white ones.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

* * *

**つづく**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N: RR? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just so you guys won't be too confused, Sasuke's personality here is still quite innocent and cheerful since the Uchiha massacre did not happen. He's still a little brat though. hahahaha. Just kidding.

* * *

oOo

**Chapter 2**

_by: meganedanshi_

oOo

* * *

_And then, black eyes met white ones._

_"Hyuuga Hinata?"_

The Hyuuga heiress looked at the older Uchiha sibling, undecided on how to address him after their last encounter.

"Yes?" she politely replied, fighting the urge to fidget with her hands due to the intense gazes of the two brothers. Both Hinata and Sasuke were surprised when Itachi suddenly bowed.

"I would like to humbly apologize for my behavior last time. I was out of line," he said regretfully.

Sasuke looked back and forth between his brother and the girl. He was confused at the scene before him. As far as he was concerned, his brother had always been very kind to other people. It was the first time he saw his brother asking for forgiveness from someone. His eyes narrowed at the girl, feeling his earlier fondness diminish. There must be a misunderstanding because he was sure his brother didn't do anything that she did not deserve.

"Why are you apologizing, nii-san?" he cheekily remarked, glaring at Hinata who was taken aback by his change in behavior.

"That's-"

"My brother didn't do anything wrong. Maybe it's your fault," Sasuke cut off Hinata's words before she could explain.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out. The younger Uchiha was caught off guard by the tone of his brother and immediately shut his mouth.

"Apologize to Hyuuga-san," his brother continued leaving him agape. He was not expecting _that_. It was another first for him to experience being coldly scolded by his brother. He did not like the turn of events and his face showed his displeasure. However, he did not want his brother to remain disappointed in him so he schooled his features and stared blankly at Hinata before bowing.

"T-There's nothing to apologize for! Please raise your heads. I am not offended," Hinata panicked and grabbed their hands in an attempt to ease the strained atmosphere among them. She did not wish for them to fight because of her. She did appreciate Itachi's apology but she found it unnecessary. It's not like he purposely antagonized her. Her action made them both look up. It was one of the very few instances that the siblings were simultaneously surprised. She offered them one of her brightest smiles, hoping to relieve their worry. She also wanted them to become friends and according to her mother, the best way to start becoming friends with someone is to offer them a genuine smile.

Itachi was the first to recover and immediately returned the gesture while giving a light pat to her hand. Sasuke, on the other hand, quietly mumbled 'it's fine' while avoiding her gaze. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at the obvious embarrassment written on the face of his brother.

"Ohh.. I see you've made some new friends, Hinata-sama."

The trio whipped their heads to look at the newcomer and saw a smiling Hyuuga Hizashi, Hinata's uncle, standing a few feet away from them and beside him was his son, Hyuuga Neji, who was frowning at how his beloved cousin was holding on to the two stranger's hands.

"Hizashi-ji-san! Neji-nii-san!" Hinata cheerfully exclaimed. She immediately went to her uncle and bowed to greet him properly. She was rewarded by her uncle affectionately ruffling her hair.

Hyuuga Neji grinned at his cousin's happy expression. He was glad to see her because it had been a while since they met due to him being busy in the Academy.

"Hinata-sama. Happy Birthday," he said and gave her his gift to which she shyly accepted. Her face just radiated happiness that was hard to miss. Despite experiencing tremendous pressure from the Hyuuga elders due to her position as the next clan leader, he was glad that she was not as stoic and emotionless as the rest of them. In their family being too open with your emotions was considered a weakness but for him, he wouldn't have her any other way.

Itachi observed the exchange and again felt amazed by little Hinata. No one would have imagined that she had just been bullied a while ago judging from her expression now. Although he was busy looking at them, he knew that he was being watched. Not wanting to appear disrespectful, he faced Hyuuga Hizashi and greeted him.

"Good evening, Hizashi-san," Itachi said and bowed. He signaled for Sasuke to do the same and introduce himself.

"Good evening, I am Uchiha Sasuke, the second son of Uchiha Fugaku."

"Good evening to you too, Itachi-san, Sasuke-san," Hizashi replied before introducing his son as well.

"This is my son, Neji, Hinata-sama's protector," there was no doubt that the man silently warned them about messing with his niece. Despite the friendly appearance, Hyuuga Hizashi was not one to be meddled with.

Neji looked at them cautiously upon hearing his father's comment before bowing.

"It is nice to meet you, Neji-san," Itachi calmly responded.

"Likewise," Neji answered not letting his guard down.

After the introductions, Hizashi excused himself to find Hinata's father. Once he left, a tense atmosphere enveloped them with Sasuke having a one-sided staring contest with the Hyuuga brat who was unperturbed by the attention. The young Uchiha did not like the look he was giving them. It made him alert and highly annoyed by his presence especially after witnessing him interact with the other Hyuuga. He did not know why he felt that way but he didn't care.

Hinata saw the way Sasuke was looking at her cousin and wondered about his reaction. She was confused because they only just met and yet he seemed to always look angry. Her cousin wasn't innocent in that regard as well. She tugged on her cousin's sleeve to get his attention and smiled.

Neji understood the meaning behind her actions.

_They're my friends, Neji-nii-san._

He glanced at the Uchiha siblings and raised a brow at his cousin.

_Really?_

She meekly nodded, feeling a bit unsure on whether or not the siblings consider her in the same manner. Neji just sighed, a sign of giving in to her wishes. Even if he did not like his first impression of them, he would try to get along with the two for the sake of Hinata. Sensing that she had managed to pacify her overprotective cousin, she shyly smiled back at Itachi and Sasuke.

"H-have you two eaten yet?" she asked, wishing that the two would join them.

Itachi shook his head while Sasuke just said that there were too many noisy old people that he lost his appetite.

Hinata giggled at his statement, and told them that the four of them could eat together in the balcony since most of the important guests were either in the garden or in the dining hall with her father. She was elated that they all agreed and was ready to lead them inside her home when she suddenly felt dizzy. She found it extremely difficult to breathe. Her arms and legs started to feel heavy and numb while her pulse began to quicken. She looked at her arms and saw the slight purplish discoloration of her veins that was quite visible due to her pale skin. She wanted to alert her cousin but instead of reaching out, her arms gave away that led to her cousin's gift falling to the ground.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Hyuuga-san?"

Her vision started to sway. The blackness started to consume her consciousness even with her constant effort to fight against it. She couldn't even find her voice to ask for help as she felt the first traces of fear and panic devour her being. The last scene she saw were the worried looks of her companions, her father shouting and running towards her along with her uncle and two masked ANBU members suddenly appearing before her.

* * *

**つづく**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N(2):** Eheh.. I'm digging my own grave here by inserting Neji into the picture haha.. Oh well.. R&amp;R? :D

Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites: (if I missed anyone, just tell me! ^^)

Alice White -Pg, Atykka,ChoppyBits, Sammy Winchesthair,TiredSymphony,XxTheDarknessOfMySoulxX, aquablitz766, heza-chan24, mac2, misao97, nhiismoney,rcr, x Misty me x, A sunny place for Sasuke, Breezy2319, Dotchi13, God Of Twilight, MsChifSantos,NaviTheGoddess,Renting,Sheep-san, iivogelchen, lolvampirebookworm2000,animefan319


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm back. Thank you for waiting!

* * *

oOo

Chapter 3

_by: meganedanshi_

oOo

* * *

**Balance in power.**

It was a concept that wasn't lost among the people in Konohagakure. This was the main reason behind every 'social' gathering that occurred in the village. Quite known in this struggle for dominance were the powerful noble clans in the village including the Hyuuga, the Uchiha, the Aburame and the Akimichi. The most well-known feud was between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha.

The Byakugan wielders were very particular about shifts in the balance of power. They did not want any of the other clans to attain an increase in their influence. They had long developed a system of intermarriages with other powerful clans from different shinobi villages across the land to enforce authority not only in Konohagakure but also in other villages as well. The same cannot be said with the Uchiha. They were mostly concerned about achieving greater control over the hidden leaf village. The Sharingan-users were adamant on centralizing their power in Konoha. Even the Hokage had no say in clan matters unless it will negatively affect the future of the village and its people. These ideals of pride, honor and power were imposed on every member of the clan especially their respective leaders ever since they were children. That's why it is not unusual for them to keep up false appearances of unity and peace by interacting with other clans. Politics played an important role in the balance of power and with that in mind, Hyuuga Hiashi made sure that most of the great leaders and important shinobi in their village were invited to the Hyuuga compound during this special occasion.

The 6th birthday of the Hyuuga heiress wasn't just a mere celebration. It was also the formal introduction of the child to all the clan leaders in the village. It was also another way for their clan to determine where certain loyalties reside and showcase their grandeur and dominance.

That would have been the best scenario, however, the current predicament led him to believe otherwise.

Hiashi was conversing with prominent Konoha elders and Uchiha Fugaku when one of his servants delivered terrible news. According to the servant, there was suspicion of a possible threat to his daughter. The Hokage was also informed and with that shinobi belonging to the ANBU ranks were immediately dispatched to protect Hinata not just because of her position but because of her being part of Konoha. Hyuuga Hiashi was unperturbed and had almost scoffed at the impossibility until it came into realization.

There was no change in his features but it was known that despite being clan leader, he was still a father. The sight of him carrying his little girl back into their home was a display that wasn't seen since time immemorial.

Who dared pulled a stunt like this right under his own roof?! It was the greatest insult to Hyuuga Hiashi. They must've been quite skilled if they were able to overpower the two Hyuuga branch members who were tailing after Hinata during this occasion.

He quickly made his way through the Hyuuga mansion and opened the door to his chambers. He laid down the unconscious Hinata on the bed and immediately activated his bloodline limit. He froze upon seeing the damage done to his daughter. Her chakra points and pathway system starting from her shoulders down to her arm were starting to close and slowly being destroyed.

'_How? How is this possible?!,' _Hiashi frowned deeply before coming to a decision.

Hiashi looked back and saw his nephew who followed him and nodded. He immediately understood the sign and in a flash, Neji was gone. Hiashi fervently hoped it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**Pride.**

Uchiha Fugaku had felt this was the main reason for the predicament. Although what happened to the Hyuuga heiress was very unfortunate, he believed that the pride of her father caused this mishap. He had been too at ease with the security in the Hyuuga compound during this important occasion believing that no one would dare attempt something like this. It was a great slap in the face of the Hyuuga especially their head. The feud between them prevented him from feeling genuinely concerned about the incident but he still had to put up a façade of unity.

He turned to his first born son and ordered him to take both Sasuke and his mother back to the Uchiha compound. Then, he called for the other Uchiha members present and instructed them to search the perimeter for any suspicious activities. He wasn't about to make the same mistake and put his family in danger especially since the threat wasn't completely cleared off yet. He saw Hyuuga Hizashi talking to the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and decided to head over.

"Hokage-sama," he politely greeted Konoha's head and nodded at the direction of Hizashi. They then started discussing possible plans on tracking down the culprits behind Hyuuga Hinata's attack with the Hokage barking orders to different ANBU squad members who were reporting to the scene.

* * *

**Responsibility.**

A single word that left Itachi with an inner turmoil. He knew he had to fulfill roles that was expected of him including being the Uchiha heir first and foremost. This matter wasn't foreign to him at all. He had already perfected his role of being the obedient son and loved being Sasuke's older brother.

After bringing home his brother and mother, he was still debating going back to the Hyuuga compound or conducting his own investigation at what had transpired during the evening. He had a hunch that the attack happened way before Hinata was formally introduced to them. He also remembered the group of boys tormenting little Hinata and decided to bring them in for questioning.

He knew his father would be livid upon learning of his actions because judging by his orders, Itachi wasn't instructed to return to the Hyuuga compound to assist in the matter but it didn't deter him. It was his responsibility as a member of the ANBU to deal with the threat to his village. He took his ANBU mask hidden inside his shirt and placed it on his face before stealthily heading back to the Hyuuga compound to inform the Hokage of his intentions.

The image of Hinata's smiling face and falling body was immediately pushed back to the deep recesses of his mind before a chilling calm enveloped his whole demeanor quickly embodying his status as part of the covert operatives handpicked and dispatched by Konoha's Hokage.

* * *

**Fear.**

Hyuuga Hitomi had always known fear. She felt it every time her husband leaves the village for clan matters. She felt it when she had first glanced upon her newborn Hinata, not wanting a single bad thing to happen to her. She felt it the second time when it was Hanabi's turn to grace the world with her innocence and life. She had always felt it whenever there is a slim possibility of her family being endangered. And right now, all her fears had come into fruition upon seeing Hiashi running towards their home with her unconscious child locked in his arms.

She didn't waste another second and flash stepped towards their room knowing that it was the safest place in the compound right now. She reached the end of the corridor heading to their chambers and saw her nephew, Neji, quickly disappear. She stepped inside the room and activated her Byakugan only to collapse next to the bed where her beautiful daughter laid. She held on to the cold clammy hands of her child, praying that she was mistaken about her assessment of the extent of Hinata's injuries. She wanted to will away the fear that was slowly creeping back into her soul and devouring any conscious thought that appeared in her mind.

She looked up at her husband and saw his calm and stoic face devoid of emotion. It didn't help to settle her nerves because once their eyes met she could see her own fears reflected in them.

* * *

**Powerless.**

He was powerless.

It was the only thing that was circling Hyuuga Neji's mind as he led the medical team that was dispatched to help his beloved cousin. He shouted for them to pick up the pace and they pushed themselves faster reaching the Hyuuga compound at breakneck speed. He didn't care if he was being too demanding because he knew that even mere seconds can change the fate of little Hinata.

He was angry at himself for not being able to stop this from happening. If he only tried harder in persuading his father and uncle to include him as part of Hinata's guards, he knew he would've given it his all to get a clue to the culprits' identities. He shook his head, mentally cursing himself upon remembering that Hinata's guards were already very proficient at their job and yet they were found dead on the other side of the wall separating the Hyuuga compound and the wide expanse of the forest. He was powerless but now wasn't the right time to reflect on his mistakes.

The medical team quickly went inside the Hyuuga Clan Head's chambers and set up their equipment ranging from bottles of antidotes, salve, medicine, rolls of bandages and scrolls.

"Her chakra points and pathway system are closing and deteriorating starting from her shoulders down to her arms and hands," Hiashi pointed out. The head of the medical team nodded gravely before barking out orders to her comrades. She then told Hiashi to place Hinata's limp body at the center of the floor where the medic nins drew intricate patterns and symbols and placed numerous scrolls around.

One of the medic nins face blanched upon hearing the statement before proceeding to remove the articles of clothing preventing them from seeing Hinata's current condition. After removing Hinata's kimono, there was a collective gasp inside the room once everyone saw that Hinata's shoulders were turning black and her arms were a disturbing color of purple.

The five people included in the medical team all kneeled at specific positions around Hinata before placing their hands at the scrolls located around the Hyuuga heiress. One scroll was near her head, two placed right under her hands and the remaining two were below her feet. Once their hands touched the scrolls, a bluish light was emitted and enveloped the entire room.

The grim look on their faces was enough for Neji to brace himself for whatever was about to happen.

"Hyuuga-sama," the head of the medical team who was beside Hinata's right arm called Hiashi's attention. Neji saw just how difficult it was for the woman to talk while simultaneously trying to heal Hinata judging from the beads of sweat rolling down her face and the knotting of her forehead.

"A curse has been placed on your daughter. We cannot stop the curse from destroying her chakra pathway system. As it is we're merely holding it off for the meantime," she stated her eyes never leaving Hinata's body.

Hyuuga Hitomi was shocked when she heard the words. She had never encountered such a curse in all her life. If the curse was able to completely destroy Hinata's chakra pathway system, then there's no doubt about the fatal damage that it would bring to Hinata's body.

"A curse? What kind of curse can do this much damage?" Disbelief colored Hiashi's voice as he looked between the medic nin and Hinata.

"Kokushibyo," the medic nin solemnly answered his question.

Kokushibyo or better known as the Black Death curse was never fully believed because it only happened once ever since Konoha was established. The incident occurred six years ago and the only written record was created by the father of the victim who mysteriously died once informing the Hokage about the curse and his request to spare his child from the knowledge about the incident. Because of this the Hokage only allowed a handful of Konoha's medic nin to extensively research about how the curse was created to avoid the knowledge being used in malevolent means. The Hokage also made sure every medic nin was informed about the possibility of the Black Death curse being cast again on Konoha's citizens and well-versed about its symptoms and the only known 'cure'.

"We still don't know how it was administered but its effects include destruction of chakra points and pathway system, organ failure and," the medic nin was finding it increasingly difficult to sustain the healing chakra while explaining the fatal curse.

"And?" the soft voice of Hinata's mother echoed in the four corners of the room along with Hinata's uneven breathing.

* * *

"**Inevitable death**."

Hitomi's answering cries filled the chamber as she failed to form any coherent words to express the anguish of losing her beloved daughter.

"Is there no other way?" Neji spoke up still not believing that his precious cousin was going to die on the same day she was born six years ago.

"It is not called Black Death for no reason, boy," one of the medic nins gritted his teeth in frustration.

"There must be something you can do!" Neji could almost feel the hysterics lacing the tone of his outburst. The tension in the room was palpable and no words were being uttered to back up his claim.

"There is a way—"

"Sato-san!" the head medic nin hissed attempting to stop the man named Sato from speaking.

"What is it? Tell me," Hyuuga Hiashi commanded narrowing his eyes at the woman who dared to keep this vital piece of information from him. The medic nins looked at each other before coming to a decision.

"They have the right to know, Saeki-sama," the one named Sato addressed the head medic nin before informing everyone about the possible cure, "Kokushibyo is a fatal curse. There is no doubt about it. However, the written record says that-"

"There is only one record, Sato! This doesn't mean that it will hold true for this case!" Saeki, the head medic nin, growled in displeasure.

"Please, Saeki-san," Hitomi pleaded her eyes conveying the immense pain she was currently experiencing. The elderly woman debated for a moment before sighing in defeat and nodding her approval for Sato to continue.

"The only known case happened six years ago. In the report, it said that they were able to counter the curse by infusing the chakra of the victim with an immediate family member's chakra not a stranger's chakra because it would only hasten the process-"

"Let me do it," Hiashi said with conviction his eyes filled with determination to save his daughter.

"But," Sato looked down his voice getting quieter as he continued to explain, "the amount of chakra needed to reverse the curse will be too much of a burden and cause complete chakra exhaustion to the one exerting it."

The silence that followed Sato's words was deafening. The Hyuugas finally understood why Saeki told them that Kokushibyo led to inevitable death. Because even if they were able to cure Hinata, the one who stopped the curse will be the one to die in her stead.

"Neji," Hiashi's voice cut through the tension like a blade. He called his nephew yet his eyes remained glued to the scene before him.

"Bring Hizashi here."

Neji was beyond confused. He was still thinking about the command when suddenly Hinata's mother rose from the floor and grabbed Hiashi's arm.

"No! The Hyuuga cannot lose you!" she screamed her face contorted in despair.

"There is no other choice! I will not have my daughter die from this horrible curse when I can do something about it!" he shouted. It was the first time Neji saw the Head of the Hyuuga Clan raise his voice due to his emotions. Without wasting another second, he hurriedly left the room to retrieve his father.

"I can also save Hinata! You cannot do this. You cannot leave our family like this. Your life is worth more than what mine will ever be!"

"The cure is not infallible, Hyuga-sama. There is always a possibility that it will not work thus causing another death," Saeki informed them once she realized that both parents were willing to sacrifice their lives.

"The more reason why it has to be me, Hiashi," conviction was etched across the face of the Lady Hyuuga as she faced her husband's livid gaze.

"I will not have you _both_ dying on my watch, Hitomi. I called Hizashi as witness so that I can pass on the Hyuuga clan head to you," Hiashi grabbed her arms his words were reinforced by the domineering aura of command radiating from him. He was planning to incapacitate his wife for a moment while they went through the process of saving Hinata when he was unexpectedly hit at the back of his head.

* * *

**Love.**

If there is one thing that Hyuuga Hizashi was completely sure about it was that Hyuuga Hinata was loved tremendously. He looked between the unconscious form of his brother in his arms and the hauntingly beautiful eyes of his sister-in-law that depicted immense gratitude, sadness and conviction for the fate that awaited her.

He gently placed Hiashi's body on the bed and silently begged for his forgiveness. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before turning his gaze to his beloved niece who was on the brink of death.

Yes, Hyuuga Hinata was dearly loved because her mother was willingly sacrificing her life for the chance to save her but Hyuuga Hiashi was deeply cared for as well because Hizashi was willing to sacrifice his only brother's love for him in return for keeping him alive. He knew that no matter what happens this day, Hiashi will never be able to forgive him for his trespasses.

"Let us begin."

* * *

**つづく**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** I was so depressed while writing this chapter. Hopefully, I got the feelings across.

Hizashi was able to hit Hiashi because Hiashi wasn't guarding himself and also, with the possibility of Hinata or his wife dying, I guess he would be too preoccupied at the moment, wouldn't you think so?

Kokushibyo - roughly translated to Black Death


End file.
